How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/s390/net
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / s390 / net ---- S/390 network device drivers **depends on NETDEVICES && ARCH_S390 *'Option:' LCS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Lan Channel Station Interface **depends on NETDEVICES && (NET_ETHERNET || TR || FDDI) **: Select this option if you want to use LCS networking on IBM S/390 or zSeries. This device driver supports Token Ring (IEEE 802.5), FDDI (IEEE 802.7) and Ethernet. This option is also available as a module which will be called lcs.ko. If you do not know what it is, it's safe to say "Y". *'Option:' CTC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CTC device support **depends on NETDEVICES **: Select this option if you want to use channel-to-channel networking on IBM S/390 or zSeries. This device driver supports real CTC coupling using ESCON. It also supports virtual CTCs when running under VM. It will use the channel device configuration if this is available. This option is also available as a module which will be called ctc.ko. If you do not know what it is, it's safe to say "Y". *'Option:' IUCV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IUCV support (VM only) **: Select this option if you want to use inter-user communication under VM or VIF. If unsure, say "Y" to enable a fast communication link between VM guests. At boot time the user ID of the guest needs to be passed to the kernel. Note that both kernels need to be compiled with this option and both need to be booted with the user ID of the other VM guest. *'Option:' NETIUCV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IUCV network device support (VM only) **depends on IUCV && NETDEVICES **: Select this option if you want to use inter-user communication vehicle networking under VM or VIF. It enables a fast communication link between VM guests. Using ifconfig a point-to-point connection can be established to the Linux for zSeries and S7390 system running on the other VM guest. This option is also available as a module which will be called netiucv.ko. If unsure, say "Y". *'Option:' SMSGIUCV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IUCV special message support (VM only) **depends on IUCV **: Select this option if you want to be able to receive SMSG messages from other VM guest systems. *'Option:' CLAW **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CLAW device support **depends on NETDEVICES **: This driver supports channel attached CLAW devices. CLAW is Common Link Access for Workstation. Common devices that use CLAW are RS/6000s, Cisco Routers (CIP) and 3172 devices. To compile as a module choose M here: The module will be called claw.ko to compile into the kernel choose Y *'Option:' QETH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Gigabit Ethernet device support **depends on NETDEVICES && IP_MULTICAST && QDIO **: This driver supports the IBM S/390 and zSeries OSA Express adapters in QDIO mode (all media types), HiperSockets interfaces and VM GuestLAN interfaces in QDIO and HIPER mode. **: For details please refer to the documentation provided by IBM at **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called qeth.ko. "Gigabit Ethernet default settings" **depends on QETH *'Option:' QETH_IPV6 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IPv6 support for gigabit ethernet **depends on (QETH = IPV6) || (QETH && IPV6 = 'y') **: If CONFIG_QETH is switched on, this option will include IPv6 support in the qeth device driver. *'Option:' QETH_VLAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) VLAN support for gigabit ethernet **depends on (QETH = VLAN_8021Q) || (QETH && VLAN_8021Q = 'y') **: If CONFIG_QETH is switched on, this option will include IEEE 802.1q VLAN support in the qeth device driver. *'Option:' QETH_PERF_STATS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Performance statistics in /proc **depends on QETH **: When switched on, this option will add a file in the proc-fs (/proc/qeth_perf_stats) containing performance statistics. It may slightly impact performance, so this is only recommended for internal tuning of the device driver. *'Option:' CCWGROUP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ...tristate **default (LCS || CTC || QETH) Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux